


Wherever You Are, I'm Home

by theleaveswant



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Dom/sub, Domestic, F/M, Parenthood, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Wordy wanted when his shift finished at noon was to drop to his knees in front of Shelly, wrap his arms around her thighs and breathe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever You Are, I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kinky Snuggle Fest hosted by helens78 ([link](http://helens78.dreamwidth.org/1085467.html))

All Wordy wanted when his shift finished at noon was to drop to his knees in front of Shelly, wrap his arms around her thighs and breathe . . . but he knew that relief was still hours away. Shelly had a late meeting that night and wouldn't be home until eight at the earliest. Wordy changed out of uniform and into his civilian clothes and put on his sunglasses before he left the locker room, a weak disguise to shield his vulnerability but enough for his teammates to understand. He drove home through bright sunlight, flitting from radio station to radio station until he found something soothing on the CBC or JazzFM.

When he got home he kicked off his shoes and took three steps toward the kitchen, then went back and lined them up neatly before he resumed the journey to pour himself a glass of milk. He retrieved the load of laundry that Shelly had left in the dryer for him that morning and took it to the living room to sort and fold with one eye on the Food Network. When that was done he put his shoes back on and left to pick the girls up at school, arriving early and waiting on a bench across from the play structure for the bell to ring.

Lilly was one of the first in her class to burst through the door but she paused at the bottom of the stairs to look around for him. "Daddy!" she cried and jumped into his arms when he came around the fence to meet her. She held his hand and told him about her day while they went inside to pick up her sisters from daycare.

The next few hours passed quickly in a flurry of juggling homework, dinner prep, cartoons, plastic sea creatures, and making sure everyone came out of the bath cleaner than they went in. He'd just finished with bedtime stories and songs when he heard the front door open.

He greeted Shelly with a kiss then pressed his forehead to hers, keeping his knee joints solid, strong, for just a little longer. The kids were still awake, and old enough to relay what they saw to people who would not understand. Shelly put her hand on the back of his neck and squeezed, acknowledging, then went upstairs to kiss the girls goodnight while he fixed her a plate and put away the rest of the leftovers.

She ate on the couch while Wordy loaded the dishwasher then joined her in the living room, sitting on a cushion on the floor with his head leaned back on the seat to look up at her. Finally, _finally_ , Shelly put her dishes aside and pulled Wordy up onto the couch beside her. He settled on his side with his head in her lap, one arm curled around her knees, and she stroked his hair and shoulder, tracing the shape of his ear. "Welcome home," she said.

"You too," he returned, and closed his eyes.


End file.
